


Honeymoon

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coming Inside, F/F, First Time, Fpreg, Lesbian Coming Inside, Lesbian Sex, Married Lesbians, Married Sex, Post-Canon, Squirting, Tribadism, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go to Sato Manor and celebrate their unity in a week long adventure of love, passion, and...expectancy?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

Korra pressed her lips wildly against Asami's neck, until Mrs. Sato leaned up, and stroked her hand over Korra's sensitive vulva one last time.

"Let's clean up a little." Asami suggested, taking up a cloth and cleaning the traces of blood from their fingers, then returned the cloth to a bowl and dropped next to Korra.

"Wow...this should keep us busy for a week." Korra breathed, voice shaky.

"Hm, yeah..." Asami drawled, rubbing Korra's shoulder she discovered goosebumps, so pulled a blanket over them.

"You know, you didn't have to set the date to winter." Korra whispered, placing a kiss on Asami's shoulder.

"I know, Korra, but you wanted a winter wedding, right?" Asami cooed.

"Hm, I did...thank you." Korra slid her hand across Asami's face, a gesture that beckoned Asami's lips to be with hers.

 

Slowly hands, stroked their sides, arms brushing over the other, slowly increasing from lazy caresses to fervent rubbing. Asami locked eyes with Korra, leaning forward to kiss, and back after a moment's touch, "Asami..." Korra whined, willing her shoulders to shake so Asami would see her excitement, her voice and breath and expression so pleading.

"Korra, Sweetie, do you want me inside you again?" Asami asked, worried that her wife's expression seemed pained.

"Yes..." Korra's voice shook and her lips parted for her tongue to hang out of her mouth. Asami moved in for her tongue, mouth open, hand titling Korra's chin. Korra turned, her mouth open and waiting. Asami swallowed tried to moisten her lips before entering Korra's mouth, her finger working at pleasing Korra, who was humming and moaning for her. Suddenly Korra pulled back and grabbed Asami's wrists, "Asami, wait, I want you to...to squirt inside of me...m-my...my pussy, um...if t-that's not...disagreeable."

"Okay...I should...um, let you start on me, then?"

"Yeah." Asami found one of Korra's hands with her sticky fingers, brought it down to her curly hair and guided a finger inside her.

"Oh, Korra...after I squirt in you, I want you to that in me, too, okay?"

"Hm, okay." Korra breathed, licking and sucking at Asami's neck.

 

Asami felt herself getting close to how she felt earlier when she came, so got up and pulled Korra's hand down, "I'm going to squirt soon..."

"Push my legs back, Asami, here, give them to me, please!" Korra's eyes were wide as Asami stood over her.

"Got it, here." Asami groaned as she held the back of Korra's knees and brought them close to Korra. After Korra grabbed her legs, Asami parted Korra's lower lips and stood over Korra, one leg on either side of her hips, then bent her knees and started to rub herself with her hand, "Hm, Korra, can I rub us together?"

"Yes, please hurry and squirt inside of me, my arms are getting tired."

"Alright, hnm!" Asami rubbed herself against Korra, picking up the pace until she grabbed her vulva and parted Korra's lips, "Korra, hold yourself open...oh, I've got this leg!"

Korra slid her hand down from the leg Asami held up, and Asami rubbed quickly, dipped her finger inside and arched back, pressed herself against Korra, "Oh, yes, Asami...oh, wow!"

"Oh, Korra...oh, Korra!" Asami screamed, "Hurry, squirt in me Korra."

"Can I?" Korra wondered.

"Yes, I felt your hot juices hit my waist, this time I want your juices inside me."

"Hm, help me a little?" Korra asked. Asami slid a finger inside Korra, a steady pace building in her, "Oh...o-oh! Asami, I feel it...it-it's about to happen...o-oh, Asami, ah!"

"Oh, Korra...I feel you inside me, hm...ah." Asami waited until Korra was done and stood up.

"Whew...I didn't make you stand too long, did I?"

"No, but...I think I should stay on my back for at least...another whole day."

"Hm...can we take a bath tomorrow? Hang out there...maybe shave up a little?"

"Armpits or...I mean, we aren't going to the beach again anytime soon, right?"

"R-right...um, I was kind of wondering about...well, you know, licking each other...without all the hair. Not that it bothered me that much-"

"Hm, it's alright, I was just wondering if we were on the same page."

"Oh? Well, now that we are...what else should we do?"

"Hmm, we've got six more days before we have to get back to work, I'm sure we can come up with something to do at night. Unless you planned on doing more than hanging out in the shower?"

"Oh, you know me too well." Korra chuckled.

 

Nine months went by pretty fast, though at first Korra hadn't expected to be expecting anything else from her and Asami's nights together, she got used to the idea, and Asami set up her office in their bedroom, and now here they were, one babies in both their arms, one born from Korra, one born from Asami, twins.

"So...um, Korra, I think I figured out what happened." Asami sighed, an hour or so after Korra's parents and Kya and Katara left.

"Hm?" Korra turned to Asami, and snuggled into her shoulder, "What happened?"

"You remember our...honeymoon? That...what we did before falling asleep that first night?"

"O-oh...well, I guess it's possible...I _am_ still the Avatar...despite not being able to...do much of nothing. I guess I'll be busy now, though, huh?"

"Yeah...it'll take both of us to care for these two."

"I still can't get over this, twins...you gave birth to the waterbender, I had the earthbender...no one else will believe us."

"I'll just tell them it's an Avatar power." Asami whispered, smiling as she locked eyes with her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...um, that was interesting?


End file.
